In the Garden of Eden
by AlexJanna
Summary: Part of Storms in Hell arc in Antichrist!Winchesters verse. Sam and Dean sweat and pant beneath a Forbidden Fruit tree in the Gardens of Pandemonium.


**Title:** In the Garden of Eden  
**Author:** AlexJanna  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam(15)/Dean(19)  
**Series:** Storms in Hell Arc (Antichrist!Winchesters Verse)  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Genre:** AU  
**Word Count:** 1,065  
**Theme Song:** Alice in Chains- "You Got a Killer Scene there, Man..." (link in my profile)  
**Warnings:** wincest, teen!chesters, graphic m/m sex, underage  
**Summary:** Sam and Dean sweat and pant beneath a Forbidden Fruit tree in the Gardens of Pandemonium.  
**A/N:** Part of my pre-Footprints on Earth arc to my Antichrist!Winchester verse.

* * *

Sam grinned to himself as he peaked over his shoulder and turned down another path in the royal Gardens of Pandemonium. He knew full well that Dean was on his trail, that he was just playing a game of cat and mouse with him, but he didn't particularly care about that.

He giggled again as he rounded the old Pomegranate Tree then shrieked in delight when Dean wrapped his strong arms around his waist from behind and lifted him off the ground spinning him around with a throaty chuckle.

"I caught you." Dean ginned against Sam's lightly sweating throat before he flicked his tongue out and licked a wet strip up to his jaw.

Sam's giggles cut off with a groan and he arched into his brother wantonly, his arm going up to wrap around the back of Dean's neck behind him. "Ooh, Dean… stop teasing me."

"Teasing?" Dean gasped in mock offense as he slipped one hand down Sammy's pants and the other up his shirt to stroke tenderly, hotly over smooth tanned skin and fine, sculpted muscle. "You're teasing _me_, my wicked little brother." He grinned with the admonishment and wrapped his hand around Sam's cock.

His back arched in ecstasy and Sam lost most of his playful air. "Yes." He breathed as his eyes slipped closed and he pressed his ass back against Dean's erection. "Mm, yes Dean. I need you now. Enough play." He pouted and turned his head far enough to capture Dean's lips in sloppy wet kiss and suck on his tongue like he would on Dean's cock.

"Fuck." Dean cursed and tumbled them both to the moist leafy ground beneath the Tree, his fingers drifted further between Sam's spread legs to caress the silky skin of his balls in small teasing pets.

Hell's sun was blood red and burned indefinitely without rest and without falter, forever spinning around a point in the sky to never sink bellow the horizon. The Gardens of Pandemonium were filled with Earth's most exotic and beautiful of flowers. Sharp things with vibrant cautionary colors, sleepy blossoms with dreams and nightmares growing in their centers, and orchard trees of every sinful fruit ever rumored to have tempted the First.

Sam rose above his brother and arched his back in pleasure as Dean gripped his hips bruisingly tight and guided him in an achingly slow rhythm up and down on his cock with leisure.

"God, Sammy." Dean breathed as his little brother rose up on his cock once more with a throaty moan of pleasure his head thrown back and his chest slicked with sweat. "You're beautiful like this. So full of me."

Sliding back down then up again, Sam tilted his head forward with a sultry smirk on his full swollen lips. He dropped to brace his damp palms on his older brother's hard heaving chest as he arched his back forward and continued to ride him in slow torturous circles.

"I love to feel you, Dean." He panted, sweat slicking his hair to his flushed face and his bright hazel eyes glazed with lust. "Feel you so hard and deep inside me. Ah!" He jerked his hips abruptly, his eyes and mouth falling open in surprised pleasure. Sam dropped his head forward and clawed at Dean's chest with slow leisurely hands. "Yes, right there!"

Dean gripped the back of Sam's thighs where the sweat was pooling at the junction of ass and leg and forced his brother's hips into a brutally slow and deep circular rhythm. Planting his feel on the ground he thrust up hard and unforgiving.

"That's it, Sammy." He groaned and gripped his hands tighter every time he felt his little brother's balls slap against his pelvis. "Take it. Take it deep and hard."

Sam let out a stream of chest deep moans and shouts as he continued to ride his brother's cock in the shade of the Pomegranate Tree and the light of Hell's bloody sun.

* * *

John puffed on his thick cigar as he sat on his marble bench at the edge of the Pandemonium Gardens just listening to his sons in the depths of the greenery. He often thought about what his beloved Mary would think of their sons, of their sons' all encompassing, all exclusive love for each other.

It was dangerous, powerful, unstoppable, and unstable. He found that he couldn't dredge up an opinion on it more taxing than amusement. Yes, he was amused by Dean's utter and complete possessiveness of his little brother. He was amused by Sam's utter and complete lack of understanding of the concept of sharing Dean with others.

But what amused him the most was the other demons' apparent disgust with them, with the manifestation of one of the oldest sins Hell has prided itself on for so very long. It seemed his boys just had that affect on people. They disgusted, fascinated, frightened, and charmed in turns and he couldn't bring himself to really care.

They didn't need him, never had and he found that he preferred it that way. They preferred it that way.

Dean and Sam were _psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-depended_ on each other.

John found that he didn't really mind that one bit.

"Marvelous aren't they?" A gravely voice said from next to him.

John puffed on his cigar and glanced over to see Alistair, Dean's teacher. "Mm." He put his cigar back up to his mouth and turned back to the garden.

Alistair just grinned and situated the skirts of his robes as he sat on the bench beside him. "Dean is an artist you know." He said with a slimy proud smirk playing at his lips. "His hands could make a grown man weep. Quite literally."

Eyes masked in white, John turned to look at his companion. "They both do me proud. Pity Dean won't let you anywhere near Sam, isn't it?"

Face smoothing out, Alistair looked much less pleased with himself a he moved his attention back to the garden where Sam's pleasure was echoing up from the greenery. "Terrible pity."

John's lips curled up around his cigar, thick smoke oozing from between them like creeping vines. He looked back over the garden the sun making its circle above their heads and smiled slow and wicked as white crawled and twisted in his eyes like the smoke wafting in the air around him.

* * *

End Garden of Eden.


End file.
